


Игрок

by WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)



Category: Everybody Loves Sunshine (B.U.S.T.E.D)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021
Summary: По заявке: "пусть про персонажа Боуи будет хоть пара строк в этом мире".
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания), WTF Anything Retro 2021 спецквест





	Игрок

**Author's Note:**

> Спецквест: правила игры.

Терри садится так, что металлическое украшение на стене образует нимб вокруг его головы, лучистый, словно на картинах из Британского музея.

Святой Теренций, покровитель златозубых и аморальных. Бёрни не фанат разговоров о морали или её отсутствии, он с тринадцати лет на улицах, и странно было бы строить из себя святошу... но ему не нравится, как изменился Терри за два года.

— В чём дело? — спрашивает Рэй, и Бёрни привычно поправляет очки, прежде чем заговорить. Дело не в том, что Кермит убит, и не в том, что Мосс-Сайд захвачен китайцами, и даже не в том, что Пэт готов на всё ради дозы. Два года Бёрни выстраивал хрупкое здание бизнеса, вертелся, отмывал деньги, налаживал связи и добывал стволы — пока парни качали бицепсы в тюремном зале и хранили братскую любовь, и вот блудные сыновья вернулись домой, и наступает новая жизнь. Как будто из «Крёстного отца» Бёрни попал в новый фильм Тупака Шакура, и хорошо если не в порнокассету «белый пидор и одиннадцать негров».

Терри морщит лоб, и кривит рот, и весь покрыт мелкими складками, будто бешеный шарпей: никогда не знаешь, что он сделает и во что вцепится через секунду. Он часто дотрагивается до Бёрни — тычет пальцем, берёт за локоть, хлопает по плечу. Они оба знают, почему, и только вопрос времени, когда Терри начнёт размахивать большим чёрным стволом — Бёрни надеется, что это хотя бы не будет метафорой.

Делая вид, что поправляет лацкан пиджака, Бёрни украдкой касается спрятанного лезвия. В конце концов, если ты единственный, кто ещё придерживается правил игры, кто сказал, что правила обязаны быть честными?


End file.
